1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to a quantum rod light-emitting display device including a quantum rod layer.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With gradual developments in personal computers (PCs), portable terminals, and various information apparatuses, highly efficient flat panel displays (FPDs) made lightweight and thin, and driven at low power have been required.
Recently, research into an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) panel, which is a self-emissive display panel, has briskly been conducted. In the AMOLED panel, organic emission materials forming an organic emission layer (EML) have greatly different lifespans according to color of light emitted by each of the organic emission materials. In particular, a blue emission material has a relatively short lifespan, which is shorter than a lifespan of a typical display device.
Accordingly, it is still necessary to develop an FPD that has high optical efficiency and as long a lifespan as a liquid crystal display (LCD), and which may be driven at low power.
Meanwhile, in an LCD, which is a typical FPD, light emitted by a backlight unit (BLU) is transmitted through a lower polarizer so that only light polarized in one direction can be incident to a liquid crystal (LC) panel. Thereafter, the light emitted by the BLU is transmitted through an upper polarizer and is finally incident to a user's eyes to display an image.
However, the LCD has a very low light use efficiency because only 5 to 6% of light emitted by the BLU is substantially and finally incident to a user's eyes. Also, since configuration of a polarizer becomes increasingly complicated to obtain desired polarization effects, fabrication cost increases.
To solve the above-described problems, a polarizer using a hydrophilic polymer has been adopted. In this instance, however, the polarizer absorbed moisture under high-temperature high-humidity conditions and generated gases in a solid to cause swelling of the solid. In serious instances, the polarizer contracted. As a result, failure rate of polarizer increased, thereby degrading the performance of the FPDs.